Different Worlds
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Lucius and Severus meet as Children when Sev shows up broken and bruised to Luc's family park. Luc takes care of 6 year old Sev Luc is 9 . Full Summary Inside Luc/Sev pairing -Part One-


**Title:** Different Worlds

**Pairing:** SS/LM

**Rating:** R+

**Genre:** Romance

**Full Summary:** Severus Snape lost touch with Lucius Malfoy after the blond graduated and left Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was forced to marry Narcissa Malfoy, who gave him a son, Draco Malfoy. The raven was given Godfather to Draco, and it pained both men to be around each other those first years. **But wait!** Lily and James never died, Harry was never sent to live with the Dursleys, Draco and Harry are best friends? What do the younger versions of themselves do to help Lucius and Severus come together after so long?

**Characters:** Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter; Tobias Snape; Lily&James Potter.

**Warnings:** Contains abuse and such. –points below-

Disclaimer: Nope. I didn't do it, officer. I swear, everything in the story IS mine. What? Of course I don't own Harry Potter! –bloody pig!-

**Author Note:** This is a bit of personal history before you read the actual story, so you know what to do to deal with stuff you may see/read in this story.

_**For those of you reading this Beginning; Pay attention and DON'T write reviews saying I shouldn't be comfortable writing about this. I've accepted my life, don't tell me what I should or shouldn't want to do.**_

_**I write about Abuse because it's all I've known. So, before you judge me on how harshly I write, it's a reality we have to face. Abused children more often than not accept the circumstances and don't try to fight it. I got out early, but I'm still here, asking myself what I did wrong to be treated like that. I often ask myself why I was forced to sleep with two dogs who used my bed for a bathroom, or why my cousins were allowed to beat on me. I often wonder why I was forced to take the brunt of people's anger while everyone else was exempt. **_

_**I also wonder why nobody cared enough during my first few years of schooling to stop the bullying. I told my dad about it and he didn't do anything. He told me if they picked on me or went physical, I could do whatever I wanted to fight back; then, as I got older and started following his advice, he sat me down and told me I was in the wrong. Any time I tried to tell him I only did what he said I could do, he lied and said he never told me that. He has, in the past, also been physically violent with me.**_

_**On the bus ride to school, I was shy and afraid. I didn't have many friends because I weighed a lot. **_

_**The last time I weighed under 180 pounds, I was around 8 years old and in third grade. **_

_**I'm now 18 and I weigh roughly around 260 pounds. I'm on the way to losing more.**_

_**My early childhood was stripped away from me, much like Harry Potter's and Theodore Notts. I didn't really get a chance to be a kid, and often wanted to be someone else, anybody else, it didn't matter. **_

_**I tried, and failed, in my Freshman year of Highschool to starve myself. I began cutting when I was 14, an 8**__**th**__** grader. I WAS sexually harassed in 4**__**th**__** grade by a few of my classmates. I was so scared, but I told someone and it got taken care of. In middleschool, I was one of the most disliked people, bar a few others who out-ranked me in that department. **_

_**I've often contemplated Suicide as an answer to my problems, but I was too cowardly to actually do it. I have mayhap one good friend who's grounded me, who's made me happy to be alive. But it never lasts long, she's too busy with her other friends and whatnot to pay attention to me.**_

_**With my father, I lived in a cage. Four walls, one door and no way out of my personal hell. **_

_**I stepped from one Hell to another, I simply changed Caretakers.**_

_**My father never allowed me out of the house; I was forced to do chores, but belittled constantly about it. I was never dressed good enough for my family, so my grandmother picked out my clothes for me until I was around 14. My grandmother refuses to allow me to do what I want, and constantly nags me, telling me I'm not mature enough to do things on my own. **_

_**But, you get the idea. I'm going to just go and enjoy my freedom, what little I have left. **_

_**Au Revoir,**_

_**Avery**_

_**Demonic-Rush**_

**Chapter One: Tobias Is Frightening**

A small black haired child with equally black eyes stared up at his father from the back of his closest, whimpering silently to himself in fear. The tall man was staggering and grumbling to himself, and Severus Snape knew his father would find him.

He always did. It never mattered, never at all. Mama didn't care, Father always hit her and she left him to his mercy.

Black eyes watched as the man finally turned to glare at the closest, muttering, "bloody kid, can't do whatever the fuck he's told.."

Tobias Snape was not a nice man. He was not a friendly man. He disliked his wife and child, and he hated anything to do with _their_ world.

In short, he was a Magic-hating muggle who was abusive and mean.

Remind you of someone?

Yeah, me too.

Tobias grabbed the handle to the closet and ripped the door open, leering down at his six year old son, who whimpered and tried to burrow himself backwards into the closet even more.

"Mama! Mama, help!" he screamed as the man's hand reached forward to grip his shirt. Little Sev clawed at his father's hand, screaming even louder. Out of nowhere, a fist came and landed a blow to his cheek. He was stunned for a moment until he finally felt the shock settle in; Tears sprung up to his eyes and his father grunted, dropping him to the ground, his hands moving to undo his belt.

"I'll give yah somethin' ta' cry fer, boy," Tobias snarled, his belt off and dangling from his hand.

"P-papa, n-no," the boy whimpered in his fear.

For the rest of the night, Eileen Snape sat huddled in the corner of her own room, sobbing into her arms as her husband beat her baby, her Sev. His screams that night would echo in her ears for years to come.

**X.x.X.x.X**

_A few days later_

The bruised body of Severus Snape was sitting in the kitchen with his mama, who's eyes darkened each time they saw her son's winces and heard his soft gasps. Since the beating, she'd tried to keep Tobias away from Severus as much as possible, even sending him to the park a few towns over to get her goal accomplished.

Now, observing her child, she finally decided she would send her son on his way after he ate, with a note to a neighbour to look after him until she called.

"Severus, honey, go to the park today, okay?" she asked softly, leaning to kneel beside her son. When he lifted his head, she was blinded by her fury, but gently reached out for a hug. He accepted, but was timid in her arms, making her heart break. Her baby, her son. Her Severus…

**X.x.X.x.X**

[Severus, Same Day]

The little boy sat on a swing, slowly rocking back and forth. He was quietly observing the other children, but was drawn to a tall boy with blonde hair and cold grey eyes who was being fussed over by his own mama.

Severus swallowed thickly and pulled his thin jumper more securely around his form, biting back tears at the pain the action caused.

"Lucius!" the blonde boy's mama called out. Severus looked up, and saw the menacing boy in front of him.

He inwardly cringed back, but saw the look of concern on the boy's face, and so lifted his gaze to look shyly at the other. Lucius, as he was called, smiled and held out a hand.

Severus took the hand shyly, managing a small smile of his own.

**X.x.X.x.X**

[Lucius]

His grey eyes watched the small boy enter the park. He'd been the same way every day for three mornings so far.

Dark hair, dark eyes, and even dark skin. He had to look closely that first morning, only to growl in anger. The boy was bruised, and badly!

Lucius petulantly demanded to take one of his own sweaters to give to the boy, immediately taking a liking to him.

"Lucius, he's nothing but a half-blood," his mother sniffed, "You can't go around making friends with anyone but purebloods."

"But mother-"

"No, Lucius."

He glowered in annoyance, his nature demanding him to go help the smaller boy. So, he grabbed one of his extra jumpers and jogged over to the boy. The smaller didn't notice him until his mother yelled his name, and Lucius was angry to see fear and timidness in the raven's gaze. Just the way he hunched in on himself was a tell-tale sign, and he smiled, and held out his hand.

"I'm Lucius. Lucius Malfoy," he introduced himself. The other boy took his hand shyly, the thin fingers sliding cautiously into his own, making him worry.

"M-my names S-severus. S-severus S-s-snape," the boy muttered softly. Lucius' brow furrowed. His mother was forever bemoaning about a woman named Eileen Snape. She was a pureblood witch who'd married a muggle.

"Your mother wouldn't be Eileen Prince, would she?" He knelt down before the smaller boy, who, if his mother WAS Eileen Prince, would be about 3 years younger than himself. The younger child nodded shyly, and nine year old Lucius wondered about his homelife, the grey orbs landing on several dark yellow/black/purple spots on his face and arms. He growled quite audibly upon seeing his cheek, making the boy whimper suddenly, scooting away from him.

"Hey, hey!" Lucius whispered softly, "I won't hurt you, promise. Who hurt you, Sev?" he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Severus' ear, watching as the dark haired boy cringed.

"I won't hurt you," he crowed softly, much like one would to a wounded animal, for that's how the young Snape acted.

"…h-hurts," the child whimpered, "…i-it hurts.."

Lucius scowled. The nine year old wished he could use magic and hurt whoever hurt the young boy.

"Sev?"

"Y-yes?"

"How bout we get you home," Lucius smiled down at his little friend, who had went rigid.

"O-okay," Severus sniffed, before moving to wrap his arms around Lucius' neck and his legs around the blonde's waist. Lucius' arms moved to support the six year old's bottom.

He carried the little black haired boy back to his mother and aunt, both whom glared at the younger child.

"Mother, Aunt."

"Lucius, put that rat down, now," his mother ordered.

"No," Lucius snapped, "I'm taking Sev home!"

"Lucius.."

"Father would be proud of me!"

"…"

"Fine," his aunt conceded, "Take the boy home and then come straight back, do you hear me, Lucius Abraxas?"

"Yes, aunty," Lucius nodded, earning a squeak from the boy in his arms.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Sev clung to the tall blonde all the way to his house, every few minutes a whimper or a squeak forcing its way out of him.

He hid his face in Lucius' neck as the blonde boy knocked on his front door, which opened to his drunk father.

"Hello, are you Mr Snape?" Lucius asked politely, running a soothing hand down Sev's back, slightly calming the boy.

"Yah, who 're ya?" the man stumbled poorly over his words, glaring at the blonde boy.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. Is Mrs Snape home?" Lucius eyed the man in distaste, knowing now the damage down to the other boy was from his father.

"She's 'n 'ha kitchen," the man grunted. He then beckoned to the two boys to follow him. Lucius was mildly impressed at the four cauldrons plus the regular cooking pots Sev's mother was tending to. Upon seeing Lucius, however, she stopped and her eyes widened.

"Oh! You do look like your father," she mumbled softly, "Almost gave me a heart attack, luv. How is he?" she asked after a few moments, indicating her son.

"He's fine, ma'am. Just tired and frightened," Lucius responded just as soft. "Is there anyway you can leave your husband?"

"Me? Not a chance, Lucius. He would hunt me down," she sighed, and Lucius got the feeling her husband would do more than hunt her down.

He decided then and there to always be there for his friend.

**O.x.O.x.O**

_**Author Note!**_

_**I'm glad you're deciding to read this story.**_

_**Please, as said at the beginning, don't write me reviews saying something about the abuse unless it's a good review and not something to belittle me on. Be NICE with your words, not hateful. **_

_**Also, yes. I decided to make this a Lucius/Severus story. I've taken a interest lately in RabastenL/HarryP, LuciusM/SiriusB, RemusL/SeverusS, and RodolphusL/SirisB. Any odd pairings you guys want?**_

_**GIMME A PROMPT! Challenge: Pick any four characters for two pairings, with one word and decide whether Creature AU or not. It can be Non-Magic. In fact, it can be anything you like! **_This challenge ends July 24th, 2012 at Midnight, so GIMME A PROMPT! :)

Demonic-Rush

Signed,

April 12, 2012


End file.
